1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to connector for an electric or electronic device, in particular a circuit board connector, and to a method of mounting the connector on the electric or electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-17164 is directed to a connector to be mounted on a circuit board by reflow soldering. L-shaped fixing members are provided at the opposite sides of the connector, and are soldered to the circuit board to be fixed by the reflow soldering.
The fixing strength of the soldered connection between the fixing members and the circuit board can be reduced by bubbles created by the reflow soldering. Through holes can be formed in the fixing members to let bubbles escape. However, the through holes reduce a bonding area to the circuit board and reduce bonding strength to the circuit board.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem, and an object thereof is to restrain a reduction in bonding strength to a circuit board while suppressing or reducing the production of bubbles.